Dead Roses
by Alone in the Solitude of Texas
Summary: [Oneshot] Tragedy strikes on a perfect night... [MxE]


**A/N: Yes, I'm back with another oneshot. I hope you all enjoy it. (I'd highly advise you to listen to a sad song while reading this; it'll help "set the mood". I listened to "Savin' Me" by Nickelback while writing most of it. Just a suggestion!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

**Dead Roses**

_The dream was wonderful. Everything was perfect. The sun shone, flowers bloomed, and a cool breeze blew through the park. Spring was in the air; the sky was actually visible, with puffy white clouds…and the grass was getting greener._

_The streets of Boston couldn't be heard. There were others in the park, but they, too, were unheard._

"_There you are."_

**OoOoOoO**

_She jolted upright as though from a nightmare. She was on the floor in her bedroom, fully clothed. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she remembered the dream._

_Streetlights shone from outside her window. A siren's scream came from far in the distance. Her parents moved around down the hall._

_She wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed into them. If only she never woke up._

_It had been nearly three weeks, and the pain had only gotten worse. It would never lessen, and things would never get better._

**OoOoOoO**

Maddie Fitzpatrick jumped as a particularly loud firework exploded. Red, blue and green soared through the air in brilliant patterns.

Arms snaked around her waist and a kiss was planted in her hair. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She laughed. "Going anywhere with you is enjoyable, Esteban." She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. He continued to hold her.

"Good." he said against her ear. "I hope that never changes."

The Fourth of July weekend had been much anticipated for some time by both the Tipton residents and the employees. Maddie had daydreamed about this evening since she and Esteban had started dating. So far, it had been perfect.

Esteban had arrived at her apartment with a dozen roses, her favorite flowers. She'd been so happy that she was the only one home; it made the moment so much more special not to have her family fighting in the background.

He'd opened every door on their way down to the ground level of the apartment building and then his car door as well. She felt like a queen, and when she'd spoken this aloud, he'd solemnly replied, "You should."

When they'd reached the large Boston park where rides and concession stands had been set up, a rush of excitement had run through Maddie. She hadn't been to a carnival of any sort since she was a kid.

Esteban had spoiled her from that point on. Anything she wanted was hers.

Now, as they stood together, watching the fireworks, Maddie felt as though it wasn't possible for her to feel happier. As it was, her heart felt like it would burst with the joy and happiness.

The Grand Finale finished, and Maddie turned around to face Esteban. She wanted to thank him, and had practically worked up a speech, but the moment their eyes met, she forgot even her own name.

It seemed to be slow motion; she tiptoed, he leaned down, and their lips met. Maddie's heart resembled the previous fireworks with explosions of more joy, and even magic.

When they pulled apart, Maddie's smile felt as though it would split her face.

They walked through the crowds, down the hill and back toward the carnival. Maddie looped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Esteban, I want you to know…" she paused.

"Yes?"

"This has absolutely been the best night of my life."

"Mine too, Maddie." He whispered.

Maddie felt tears well at the back of her eyes. Could this man be any better to her?

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as they walked down the paths between concession stands. A stand with a water-target game started playing a slow, old Beach Boys song. Maddie smiled at a memory and began to sing along softly.

Esteban stopped walking and looked down at her. "Shall we dance?"

She drew in a sharp breath. "Yes."

It was rather odd. A young couple, in the middle of a Fourth of July carnival, dancing alone to a seventies song.

But, for both of them, if couldn't have been more perfect.

When they finally got back to the car and Esteban turned the key, it was nearing 2:00. But Maddie wasn't worried. Her parents wouldn't be home yet, and Liam and their grandmother were spending the night with the neighbors.

Maddie was watching the lights, first of the carnival, then of Boston, fly by, knowing exactly what she'd dream about, when Esteban spoke up.

"Maddie, I…"

She turned to face him.

"I…"

"You what?" she whispered.

"I think I love you." Their eyes locked.

Maddie felt her emotions soar. Confusion and happiness danced together, giving her and odd thrill. She felt a smile bubbling up from deep inside, and was nearly about to reply when something else happened.

Lights, the brightest lights she'd ever seen, suddenly engulfed them. They whipped around to see the grill of an eighteen-wheeler, headlights on their brightest setting, and the longest and loudest blare of a horn.

Maddie gasped.

Esteban jerked the wheel to the right.

Maddie's blood turned cold as the car continued down the four-lane road normally.

"I'm sorry…I let the car drift over. Maddie, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." She exhaled with relief. Most of her muscles were still taut. She started to relax, but suddenly remembered what Esteban had just said.

"Esteban, did you mean what you said? About…love?" she bit her lip.

Esteban sent a sidelong glance her way but didn't turn away from driving. "Yes, Maddie. I believe I'm falling in love with you."

A rush of adrenaline shot through her veins. The two of them had been dating for a month and a half; obviously long enough to have feelings…but love? _Really? _Maddie felt the slightest of smiles tug at her mouth. She turned to stare at him. "I think I love you, too."

Esteban flashed his almost trademark grin, and Maddie laughed. She'd never felt so happy.

It wasn't long before they reached her apartment building. Maddie stepped out of the car, grinning when Esteban did the same. She grabbed his arm and they headed for the door.

Loud, throbbing music came from down the street. Maddie totally ignored it; these vehicles were around all the time, causing annoyance to fellow drivers. She wasn't going to allow it to ruin the last bit of her date.

She glanced at Esteban and time oddly slowed.

Loud, continuous explosions came from nowhere, and everything happened at once. Glass shattered, someone screamed inside the building, and Maddie was suddenly on the ground wondering what was happening. Her ears were ringing from the noise, her breath stuck in her lungs from shock.

More glass shattered and sprinkled to the ground, then two more exploding noises and it stopped.

Maddie didn't move for a minute; she was still piecing it all together. When realization hit her, panic took over.

Drive-by shooting. They had been happening in nearby neighborhoods…could it be true?

Maddie rolled over onto her back and paused, wondering if it was safe.

She could still hear shrieking inside the apartment building, and somewhere someone yelled about calling 911. Otherwise nothing alarming.

All at once it hit her. She should be hearing something else as well. Someone's voice wasn't present, asking her if she were all right.

"Esteban?" she sat up straight. There was no reply.

Nearly five feet away from her lay the still form of Esteban. She rushed over, panic clawing at her throat, chest aching.

Her breath was gone the next instant.

Esteban's blue shirt was soaked crimson all down the front. Maddie faintly wondered how he'd been hit in front when they'd had their backs to the car, but as she knelt in horror, she pushed the thought aside.

He was alive and, surprisingly, conscious.

"Esteban?"

"Maddie," he wheezed, and her heart broke. Tears of fear welled up, but didn't yet fall.

"Oh, God, Esteban. Don't worry…I'll get help for you. You'll be okay." She reached for his hand. The instant they touched she knew there was no time to get help.

"Maddie…"

"Shh," she moved to his head and cradled it. "I'm here, baby."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

The tears fell. He was lying in his own blood and asking about others.

She sniffed and glanced around. "I don't think so." She forced herself to look him over again. "Oh, God, please…I've got to get you some help." Maddie lifted her tear-streaked face, prepared to scream for someone, when Esteban's voice brought her eyes to his.

"Stay here."

Maddie broke into sobs. She felt sick; all earlier happiness had completely vanished. She wanted to turn back time, she wanted to get help, she wanted to throw up.

"Oh, Esteban, please…don't. I'm not leaving you; please don't leave me. Please God…" He felt so weak, helpless, Maddie could feel him slipping away. She was losing him.

"Esteban, no!" She wailed. "Stay with me, please!"

He wasn't responding.

"No…" she leaned down and pressed her lips to his,

He wasn't breathing.

"Esteban!" she pleaded, then broke down crying uncontrollably.

Her best friend, the one, true love, her only listener, caregiver and taker, was gone. Dead literally in the blink of an eye.

Maddie couldn't see anything except Esteban through her tears. She couldn't hear anything either; if there were noises besides her sobs and the scream of loss in her ears, she didn't hear them.

She was soon slightly aware of other people. They rushed around her, and someone grabbed Esteban's still wrist. After that, they had the decency to let her be.

Finally, her tears began to slow, and she became more conscious of her surroundings. She could faintly see the flashing lights of a parked ambulance and behind that, a few police cars. Policemen and paramedics were walking around, but no one seemed in a hurry.

Maddie didn't care. Her life was lying dead in front of her. She didn't have a reason to care anymore.

**OoOoOoO**

_Maddie felt so alone. That was the worst of it._

_Her family offered no sympathy, nor support, and it added to the burden on her shoulders._

_School was impossible. She'd simply given up, but that didn't keep her mother from forcing her to go._

_After a week, she'd quit her job at the Tipton. It hurt too much, seeing Mr. Moseby do Esteban's job himself, instead of hiring another bellhop. The loss bothered him more than he let on, but his actions spoke louder than his words._

_London had tried to help Maddie. Esteban's body was sent home, and London offered to pay for the fare to go to the funeral. Maddie had at first refused but then felt a sense of duty to attend. London had stayed right by her side the entire time._

_Carey and the twins had tried to stay in contact even after she quit her job. But phone conversations were too quiet, and personal visits too painful. _

_Maddie went to school most of the day, once in awhile trying to concentrate, but most of the time letting her mind wander. Sometimes it was to a better place, other times to ones worse than the actual incident._

_When she returned home, she went to her room and tried not to remember. The roses that Esteban had given her that night were still there, vased in dirty water, petals and leaves crinkled and brown. She wanted with every part of her being for them to be gone, but it killed her to think of actually throwing them out._

_They sat on her dresser, the bottom of the vase surrounded by fallen petals. The flowers pointed straight down, dead and depressing. The sight of them would break one's heart if the story behind them known. _

_Maddie still had a hard time believing it were true. He had died in her arms, she'd seen the paramedics put and cover him on the stretcher, she'd been at the heart-wrenching funeral. And yet, still, she awaited phone calls in the back of her mind, secretly planned dates, and dreamed of sweet kisses. _

_Her dreams were the worst. If she dreamed of that night, she awoke and realized it were true. If she dreamed of perfection, she awoke and realized it wasn't true._

_Her heart was cold. All she felt was pain, to a point where she was completely numb. She never felt hungry; her health was slowly dropping. She usually felt tired, like her limbs were full of sand, but when she lay down to sleep, her mind wouldn't allow it to come._

_Her carefree, almost worry-free life was over. For, like Esteban and her roses, Maddie was dead._

**A/N: Okay, you have my permission. Go ahead, kill me. I deserve it. I hated doing it…but at the same time I loved it. Please, tell me what you think. **

**Just a little FYI, Maddie was not physically dead. I think that was pretty obvious, but I just wanted to make it clear. **

**And, while writing this, I had dead roses in my bedroom. They were a birthday present, and I got the idea when they started to fade. Now I can't bear to throw them out!**

…**Please Review…**


End file.
